


No School Like the Old School

by isolationandtea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious!Tony, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Some Fluff, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolationandtea/pseuds/isolationandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based off this prompt:<br/>I love Stony fics where Steve is possessive! He's old fashioned and not enough writers play up to the fact that he wouldn't be ok with Tony flirting and acting loose ya know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No School Like the Old School

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what you asked for but have some Stony regardless...

Tony thinks that maybe he didn't entirely know what he was getting into when he started dating Steve Rogers. Oh sure he understood that there would be no more wild one night stands or drunken partying but in return there would be sex, love and all those feelings that made Tony itch.

What Tony overlooked was how ridiculously old fashioned Steve was. Now the billionaire hadn't forgotten the fact that Steve was from an era where there the internet wasn't even an idea, but that didn't necessarily translate to a remembrance of Steve's old time values. Specifically the notion that you once you commited to your partner, straying from that commitment was akin to a mortal sin. Not that Tony hadn't been given clues of Steve's attitute towards monogamy.

After they had been dating for about a month Steve had asked Tony if he would "go steady" (and what did that even mean?) and wear his ring. Tony said yes, after complaining that he wasn't a teenage girl. Tony hadn't missed the smug smile Steve had sent at their waiter who had been leering at Tony most of the night but it had fallen to the back of his mind.

Another had been during an interview with Vanity Fair when he had been interviewed by, much to his horror, Christine Everhart. Steve had insisted on coming and spent the majority of the interview with his arm thrown possessively over Tony's shoulders and glaring at Everhart as if she were a HYDRA agent. Any time Tony made a playful remark the arm around him tightened and the glare on Steve's face deepened. The former playboy wasn't sure what Steve's problem was but when they had returned to the mansion he had been granted some very awesome sex and the incident was forgotten.

His third clue was the absolute vicious beating the Captain had given the villian du jour after he'd flirted rather heavily with the Man of Iron, but Tony attributed his beat down to the fact that the fashion disaster who called himself a criminal had crushed their favourite pizza place.

Tony didn't really get the picture until Bruce Wayne's Birthday Bash.

\--

"Come on Cap, lighten up, have a drink." Tony cried slinging an arm around his partner while throwing back a flute of champagne.

"I can't get drunk Tony, you know this, you've failed to prove me wrong like a 100 times." Steve told his boyfriend smiling fondly.

"I've only tried 52 times, don't be such a drama llama." Tony corrected gracing Steve with a smile in return.

"A what?" Steve asked before shaking his head, Tony found his ignorance of internet culture adorable. "Why are we here again?"

"Because what Pepper wants, Pepper gets and Pepper wants me to make nice with Wayne Enterprises golden boy. And look here he comes." Tony explained before pasting on his publicity smile.

"The man of the hour" Tony greeted with faux-enthusiasm when their host had reached them.

"Tony." Bruce smiled, eying Tony's suit clad form with appreciation. Tony felt Steve's arm tighten around him and eyed him curiously.

"Great party Bruce," Tony complimented, before gesturing to Steve. "Have you met-"

"Captain Steve Rogers," Steve introduced himself pausing to glare at Wayne before adding, "Tony's boyfriend."

"Charmed," Bruce told him before turning his attention back to Tony. "I just saw the new Stark Phone, that is one sleek piece of technology. I suppose it's not to surprising, it needs to match it's creator."

"Looking pretty sharp yourself there big boy." Tony laughed and gave Bruce a small wink.

"Well I can hardly hope to compete with likes of you, but I do try."

Tony leered, gearing up for a conversation filled with meaningless flirting when Steve honest to God growled. Tony wondered what had got into his lover but understanding people had never been one of his strong suits so he went with his usual method of problem solving, ignore it and hope it eventually goes away. Or he that's what Tony would have done if Steve hadn't spoken up.

"It's been a great party Bruce but Tony and I need to be going, early meeting tomorrow, you understand?" Steve explained wearing a smile Tony recognized from old WWII movies, it was the Captain America Publicity Puppet smile.

"Of course, enjoy your evening. It's been nice to see you again." Bruce flashed a playboy grin leaning in to peck Tony on the cheek before ducking away.

Tony thought he heard Steve say something uncomplimentary about Bruce's parentage but he didn't have much time to puzzle out why when he pulled into a passionate kiss that left him gasping for breath. While he was recovering Steve dragged Tony out of the ballroom and the entire way to the parking lot Tony was left trying to regain his stolen breath while listening to Steve mumble threats to Bruce.

Tony had been about to ask what the hell Steve's problem was, because he was under the impression that the soldier was way to wholesome to ever threaten a innocent civilian, but he barely had the chance to open his mouth before Steve was bearing down on him again. The kiss was rough, messy, and dare Tony think it, sexy. This was not normal Steve behavior.

"Not that I don't appreciate this new method of shutting me up, but what the hell is your problem?" Tony asked when they finally parted and he stopped seeing stars.

"My problem is that some pretty boy billionaire thinks he has any right to touch you, to touch what's mine." Steve grunted. "And I don't appreciate you flirting with him."

"What are you talking about? Flirting with Bruce? All we were doing was talking and besides why would I flirt with Bruce when I have you?" Tony was confused.

"Sounded like more than that to me." Steve mumbled acidly. "Look, I don't care what you did in the past Tony but you accepted my ring. That means you're mine. No more flirting with other people or letting them touch you. You're mine Tony and I don't appreciate people touching my things"

This was true, Steve once punched out a junior SHIELD agent for trying to use his shield against him in a spar.

"I'm not a possession." Tony pointed out dryly, because this was something all those romance novels that he had never read (who told you such a blatant lie?) emphasized even though he thought it was hot that Steve was jealous.

"Yes, you are. You're mine and I'm yours." Steve told him in the Captain Voice that had always done strange things to Tony's lower regions.

"Yours, huh?" Tony mused, watching the way Steve's pupils dilate at his admission.

"Yes." Steve hissed cheeks flushed with anger and arousal.

"Sounds good." Tony admitted before leaning in for another kiss.

Yes, Tony quite liked the idea of being Steve's. In fact he was going to introduce himself that way from now on.

Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist, _Steve's_.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at isolationandtea on tumblr.com


End file.
